Let's Go Out With A Bang!
by MyLoveSongs
Summary: Part 1 of 5. Janel, is the eldest daughter of Charles Ashford, who has the unfortunate luck of being locked inside The Hive by "The Queen B" as Janel calls her until a squad of special soldiers comes to shut her down and investigate her actions. Janel is also an very important project of Umbrella who will stop at nothing to get her. Rain/OC/Alice
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Resident Evil franchise or else Rain and Alice would be mine ( :

I do however own; the plot twists, Janel, and any other characters or creatures you do not recognize.

**Warnings** : Femslash, Langauge, Character Death, Violence, Gore, Future Sexual Content (Undecided), and other things that I cannot think of... xD

**From Aleeya**: I hope everyone enjoys the story and please let me know what you think! I have chapter two about finished. Also, Janel calls The Red Queen - "Rosa" occasionally since it means red in either Spanish or French I believe. Just letting you know in advance just incase anyone gets confused.

* * *

(**Janel's POV**)

"They're all dead… you stupid fucking bitch of a computer. You killed them and for what. What reason could you possibly have!?"

"Miss De'Angelo, I could not allow you or the others to leave. The T-Virus has escaped and I am not sure if it will have any other _effects_ on you. The residents of The Hive have all been…eliminated as you can see, as a safety precaution. You know the effects and damage it causes. You're powers are incredibly unstable and you might die if you fight them."

"So, you're not giving me a choice, huh? Figures." I bit my lip, glaring at the blinking red light staring at me as I sat in the far corner of the surveillance room which was directly across from the labs…where _they_ drowned. She had turned off the monitors and intercom in the room right before they died.

"I cannot allow the virus to escape from The Hive, you know that." My fists pulled into fists. I opened my mouth again to speak when she cut me off.

"However, I have detected a group of soldiers in the facility; they will be heading your way shortly. It seems they have come to investigate my actions…" My mouth dropped slightly. It had to have been four hours since the virus escaped and The Hive was sealed off.

**That means…**

"You didn't tell the corporation did you? So, Cain is freaking out and sent a team to investigate! What were you thinking!?" I questioned, ferociously. She was so quiet for so long I thought she had ignored me.

"No, perhaps it was not my most logical decision." She stated, I could almost picture the hologram waving a hand in dismissal.

"Rosa, when I get out of here I'm going to fry your super bitchy ass." I hissed, my eyes holding the promise.

"I always thought it would be you pressing the button." She said in almost a mocking tone. Then the room was covered in silence as I placed my head on my arms as I silently cried for everyone she killed.

**I can't fucking believe this…**

* * *

(**Narrator's POV**)

"Status?"

"The Red Queen has locked onto us, she knows we're here."

"Who's The Red Queen?"

"State-of-the-art, artificial intelligence computer that controls The Hive."

"This is going to slow us down our route to The Queen takes us straight through those labs."

"Rain, J.D. Go see how bad the flooding is." Two armed solider walked farther down the hall and disappeared from sight.

The investigating team were approaching the glass wall which separated the lab from the corridor. The entire hallway was made of some type of glass; the walls and windows while the doors were made of steel and other metals. There were seven narrow jets of water shooting out from the windows while the floor is covered in water a little above their ankles. The lab itself is completely flooded from the floor to the ceiling, the water is murky almost a yellow color with zero visibility with a few small dotted holes with small streams of water flowing from them.

"What happened?" The fair-haired woman known as Alice questioned, taking in her surroundings.

"Four hours ago, The Red Queen went homicidal. She sealed The Hive and killed everyone down here." An African-American man called One informed.

"Jesus." The hand-cuffed man known as Matt breathed.

"When we realized what was happening, we were sent to investigate and shut her down." One continued.

"Why did she do it?" Alice asked.

"We don't know." A Caucasian man with a laptop named Kaplan stated, shaking his head.

"But outside inference is a possibility." One suggested as the group stopped in the middle of the labs.

* * *

(**Janel's POV)**

**Voices. They're getting closer. It has to be the team she was talking about. **

"Are you okay? Here."

"No, I'm fine."

"Take it, it's cold in here."

"Are you…? Do you remember any of this?"

"No, nothing before the train. What about you?"

"No."

**So, a man and a woman lost their memories? How creepy is that? And they're both lying to each other? Interesting.**

"I've found an alternate route; if we double back and cut through Dining Hall B we'll be right on track."

**Now would be a great time to talk before they leave my ass down here.**

"Hey! I'm still in here! Can you get me out?" I shouted, banging on the door.

"A survivor?!"

"Someone's alive down here?"

"It won't open! What's the code?"

"0599347." I replied, instantly – Blue forced me to remember it since he was always too lazy to unlock the door for me when I wanted to visit them and it was a code that locked and unlocked a majority of the doors in the facility. The heavy steel door slide open effortlessly to reveal a group of heavily armed individuals and a few regular civilians standing near them.

"She's only looks like a teenager." A voice who was talking to the woman said in an contradicting tone.

"I'm twenty, for your information, dickhead." I snapped, rubbing my eyes since the bright lights of the hallway was starting to burn them. After all, I was in a dark surveillance room for over seven hours, who could blame me? You might ask yourself seven hours? But The Hive was only sealed four hours ago, yes, I was down here before that even happened - I had snuck away from Cain's little prison.

"And has an attitude…"

Before I knew it, I was roughly tugged out the room which caused me to snapmy eyes open to stare into dark ones of an African-American man who possessed an air of authority around him almost like him. He exhaled sharply as his eyes caught a hold of mine, it was normal since my eyes were so unusual.

"Who the hell are you!? Let go of me, Damnit! Are all military guys, assholes?" I shouted, trying to pull away from his iron tight grip. I have a bad track record with male figures in the military because I was always around them and hated their attiutde ninety percent of the time. He then pulled me in front of him and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What happened here? Report, Janel." My mouth dropped as I stared at him.

**What the hell!?**

"How the fuck do you know my name?! Who the fuck are you?" I shouted, roughly pushing away from him, causing two members from his squad to tense up and reach for their weapons.

"Stand down. She's doesn't know who I am." He commanded at them before looking back at me.

"Well?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. I was instinctively reaching for the hidden knife on my hip.

"Cain told me about you." Came the answer and my heart stopped before it started pulsating harder.

**He knows Cain!? Well, fuck me! What the hell am I getting myself into?**

"He sent you? Fucking, asshole. Couldn't come get me himself." I swore, obviously pissed as he and the others stared at me.

"He wanted to make sure you were okay." I laughed at this. It was ironic because me and Cain had a love-hate-hate relationship and no that was not a mistake. I could count the times we actually got along on my hands.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, wiping a fake tear from my eye. One signed.

"He did said you would be incredible difficult and resistant to deal with." I rolled my eyes.

"Cry me a river. I've been down here for two fucking years without fresh air and real sun! Plus the food down here sucked! What does he think?" I complained, sarcastically.

"Sir, no go. The whole level's flooded."A sexy, rough but smooth feminine voice informed from behind me.

**Huh? Where did she come from?**

"Wow, who is this?" A man whistled from behind me as well. I swiftly turned to face them to see a Latina woman about three inches taller than me and she was beautiful in a dangerous and sexy kind of way. Her hair was dark, the color of ink and was pulled into a long braided ponytail with two somewhat curled strands framing her sun kissed face. Her eyes matched her eyes almost perfectly but with the right lighting I could tell they were a dark brown instead of black. Her lips were full and pulled into a pout. She had a slender figure with beautiful curves that I could see even through the armor and cloth she was wearing.

The Hispanic man standing beside her with a smirk on his face was indeed attractive, in fact all the members of this mix-match group was attractive in their own right even the leader who was still glaring at me.

"You're coming with us." One commanded, returning my attention away from the Latina beauty and back to him.

"No, shit. I would love to stay in this hellhole." I stated, sarcastically while placing my hands on my hips.

"We're behind schedule, let's move out." One said. Suddenly, the hand-cuffed man swore and moved away from the glass to reveal a familiar scientist floating in the murky water. Long blonde hair swirled around her head in a halo and her body was covered in a lab coat. Her stunning green eyes were opened in terror and her mouth was open in a frozen scream. I gasped and slammed my back into the wall, never taking my eyes away from her face that was a perfect image of a horror.

"No, Green. Shit, she really did drown. That means… Oh, Blue, Brown. She is dead - they all are. Fuck, shit, shit, shit. " I hissed and chanted, pushing back the tears as they stung my eyes and tried to pour over my eyelashes. I was almost clentching my hands in my hair as I tore my eyes away from the body. My glare intensified as I stared at the red light blinking at us from down the hall. One glanced from me to the deceased scientist with a frown marring his face.

"Come on. Rain, make sure she follows." One said, leading the way as I was pushed forward by the Latina woman who was apparently named Rain, as we walked away I heard her mutter, "Poor bastards," as we all passed by.

**Oh, Green. Damnit, damn her. Damn fucking Umbrella.**

"Hey, are you okay?" The fair-haired woman asked me quietly as we continued our journey to who knows where.

"Yes…no. Okay, I'm fucking pissed." I exclaimed quietly, still picturing her lifeless body.

**Rosa is soo gonna fry! Into megabits of fried data and bitchiness!**

"I'm Alice…" She said, shyly. I glanced at her over from the corner of my eyes, as my annoying bangs got in the way before I flicked them away causing her to stare at them in shock and let out a small gasp, she even stopped in her tracks for a few seconds. I smirked.

"Are my eyes that sexy?" I teased, she blushed while I laughed softly.

"Just kidding."

"Yes, they are." J.D said from behind us, I saw Alice glared at him while Rain hid a smile.

"Thanks." I said, nodding my head and I looked at Alice again before looking around at the group who was attempting to ignore me but I noticed their curious eyes as they waited for my reply.

"The name's Maria Cote Janel De'Angelo, but I go by Janel and a variety of random and weird nicknames." I introduced myself softly, my British and Spanish accent showing through as I spoke my birth name. No point in hiding it, One knew Cain so he must have known pretty much everything about me including my name and why I was down here. She smiled.

"Sexy name." J.D commented, smirking. Rain rolled her eyes which caused a small smile to graze my lips.

"I hate it. It's too complicated." I replied back instantly.

**I was lying. I loved my name. My Mama named me after my beloved grandmother.**

"Do you know what caused her to do this?" One asked me out of the blue. I stared down into the flooded white hallway before looking into his dark eyes with blank eyes as I opened my mouth.

"She just started killing everyone: the elevators, gases, drowning them, who knows what else. Go talk to that psycho bitch of a computer if you want answers." I hissed, my eyes burning but not from tears. I was doubting she would just let us leave anyway, I expected her to kill us before we even made it close to the blast doors.

"But I'm sure our bogus cop has a few answers…" J.D commented aggressively as he shoves Matt forward, "don't you?"

"I don't have anything to do with this." Matt replied through gritted teeth.

**He didn't have anything to do with it, I can tell. Nathan, the lie detector taught me well, very well.**

"Then what were you doing topside? Just strolling around in the garden?" Rain commented, sarcastically. Alice glanced at Matt almost supiciouslywhile I simply raised an eyebrow, watching the scene.

"Maybe we should do a little pruning ourselves…" J.D replied, pulling out a knife and was about to place it near Matt's crotch when my hand shot forth and grabbed him tightly by the wrist.

"What the?"

"Don't do that. I highly doubt he had anything to do with this. So, back the _fuck_ off." I said, almost feeling my eyes turn dark - a common side that a power of mine as about to come forward but I pushed it back. J.D stared into my unusual eyes as he gasped at me.

"Leave him." One spoke, I swiftly let go of his hand and resumed my position at Alice's side.

"Damn. She's strong." I heard him whispered which caused me to smirk.

"Too much woman for you, J.D?" Rain teased.

"Plenty, actually." He retorted.

**Is he a masochist?! **

"Wow, J.D" Rain replied, shaking her head.

"Hey, you liked it." He said, winking. My mouth dropped as I covered my eyes.

"Ew! That's something I didn't wanna know! Keep your comments to yourself-" I missed the frown on Rain's face as J.D looked at her then at me with a puzzled look on his face but Matt and Alice noticed the looks. However, I was having a strange feeling, it was almost as if something was waking up but it wasn't quite alive. It was beyond strange.

Moments later, we walked into a large dark room that contained numerous of black high-tech looking containers. The air was cold, almost ten degrees cooler than the rest of the facility. Tubes covered the floor as did a dense low-leveled fog. One looked tensed while I felt a chill go down my spine as I stared at the containers.

"Kaplan?"

"Dining Hall B, that's what it says on the map." He insisted, staring into the holographic map on his wrist laptop. J.D stepped closer to him and looked down at him.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong." He suggested.

"Maybe your corporation is keeping secrets that you shouldn't see." Matt retorted. I glanced at him.

**Ah, he must be a part of the Anti-Umbrella movement that Nathan told me about.**

"J.D, you and Rain keep the prisoner and her here and secure the exit," One said, motioning his head towards me as he said her and I flipped him off which he ignored, "There may be other survivors. Give me a search line but keep it tight. Move it." One commanded. The other members of the armed group and two civilians disappeared and it was a moment of silence.

"The Red Queen is going to be so pissed." I complained, sighing while brushing my bangs away from my eyes and stretching my arms above my head, probably showing off a piece of skin in the process since he blushed and looked away.

"Why do you say that?" Matt whispered, I glanced over at him letting my hair fall partly into my eyes before giving him a dark smile.

"Because the computer has a bitchy personality and hates being told what to do but then again so do I. She hates when anyone goes in there especially me even though my – _he_ created her." I stated, almost calling that asshole of a man my father.

Matt stared at me a few minutes while Rain started picking at her nails with her combat knife – completely badass if I do say so myself and J.D kept taking in his surroundings with a watchful eye. The two commandos soon began talking about random things as I absentmindedly walked closer to one of the containers and peered inside.

Inside the container was a four-legged creature, without eyes and a long barbed-wired tongue hung loosely out of its mouth as its breathing was controlled and monitored by its prison cell. Small tubes connected to it with what looked liked blood was being pushed in or out of its body.

**Licker. Cain briefly mentioned the mutations the T-Virus causes when injected into living tissue. But it wasn't the reason for the feeling earlier. **

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I barely noticed the lights flicker on as the green lights on the containers switched to red, stating the environment was unstable. I noticed the Licker's breathing had increased as it gradually became heavier and deeper almost as if it was about to wake up from a long sleep.

"They're late." J.D's complaint barely registered in my ears as the power and lights clicked back on.

However, the sound of something hitting against metal snapped me out of my thoughts and the horrific fascination of this creature. I snapped my head forward to see Rain standing up and armed herself with a gun.

"I got it." She volunteered, practically smirking in excitement.

**Oh, shit!**

"Wait! Maybe he should go with you…" I started, the feeling of dread and fear started to swim deep inside my gut as I stared up into her dark eyes. She raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to stutter.

**What am I forgetting? This is so frustrating!**

"I-I don't mean that you can't handle it! I just have a really really bad, in fact terrible feeling about this. Back up is a safety precaution." I stated, lamely.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it." She smirked, kissing my cheek and walking away. I stared at her as she disappeared from my eyesight while my mouth was still opened in a gasp.

"Seems like she likes you, Chica." J.D teased, stepping closer to me, I scowled at him completely ignoring the blush that was threatening to appear on my face.

**Says the guy who apparently she slept with!**

"Fat chance, that's a load of bull –" I was cut off.

"J.D! We have a survivor!" Rain shouted from ahead. I froze as J.D quickly disappeared.

"Aren't you coming?" Matt questioned, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I whispered, before running towards them just as I heard Rain's shout.

"Get her off of me before I stab her ass!" I arrived just in time to see J.D tossing a woman dressed in white away from Rain who was clenching her hand.

**...The fucking T-Virus! How the hell could I forget about the main mutation!?**

"What happened?" J.D asked not taking his eyes off the deranged woman when it clicked in my head, this was Julia Daniels who was a good friend of Green's despite the two working on different projects. Green insisted she was a fabulous cook as well as a great friend, she also mentioned that Julia was sweet but was incredible stubborn. Green once said that Daniels had two young children and a loving husband who she adored. But the woman she described wasn't the one who was standing in front of us now.

"She bit me, man! She took a chuck clean out of me!" Rain shouted, cradling her hand. I broke from my trance to lock eyes with her wound which was bleeding profusely. I snatched the gaze from her uninjured hand as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stay down, I'm warning you." Julia refused to listen when in reality she couldn't understand anything the Hispanic solider was saying. I refused to look at the friend that was once so dear to Green so I kept my eyes trained on the wound in front of me.

"Sorry." J.D said before shooting her in the leg, the reanimated Julia looked at her wound with an emotionless face before she glared heatedly at J.D while opening her mouth. Her limp towards us didn't falter before J.D started emptying his bullets inside her chest, still she kept coming until Rain whipped out her gun and opened fire, sending Julia's body flying backwards and into the tubes covering the floor.

"I shot her five times, how was she still able to move?" J.D questioned, looking shell shocked. I couldn't blame him.

"Bitch isn't standing now." Rain's tone was mocking with an edge of anger.

**If only you were right…**

Seconds later, footsteps were heard to reveal Kaplan, Alice, and Spence panting.

"What was the shooting about?" Kaplan asked.

"There was a survivor." Rain replied, dryly looking over my first aid skills. I had moved away from them now observing the scene before looking back at the fallen solider to see that she was gone.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

**Usually the hosts of the T-Virus couldn't move very fast but she was gone just like that!**

"And you shoot him!?" Kaplan shouted in outrage. I cautiously inched forwards towards her last known location.

"She was crazed, she bit me." She responded, her dark eyes turned into darker as she glared him.

"She's gone!" J.D's words made my heart start to beat faster as I surveyed our surroundings but I couldn't spot her.

"That's bullshit!" Rain shouted, walking towards us.

"She was right there! Now she's gone!" The hand-cuffed Matt kneeled down beside the blood on the floor as I inched forward followed by Alice.

"The blood is coagulated." He informed in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Kaplan whispered.

"Why not?" Rain snapped, glaring at the two men in annoyance.

"Because blood doesn't do that unless you're dead." Matt's word pierced through my head.

**And she's not the only one…there's still at least 499 others. Can't forget about the support staff, can we?**

"Can we go now?" Spence asked, looking freaked out.

"No, not until the rest of the team gets here." Rain answered checking her ammo, I saw Kaplan glance at Matt and Alice before I realized the rest of the group wasn't with them.

**Wait a second, if they went to the Queen B's chamber that means - shit, the laser room!**

"They're not coming." He said, softly. Rain's head snapped towards him as she took a viscous step towards him causing him to tense. I jumped to my feet as everyone else watched in confusion and …remorse?

"Let's not fight. We have other things to -" I was ignored of course, by everyone. So, instead I looked around trying to spot the hosts.

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean?" Rain hissed, taking a step closer before J.D snatched her back and pulled her away.

"What the fuck, J.D?! Let go of me!" She shouted, struggling. I felt a small stab of jealousy.

**Get a grip, Janel! You just met these people! **

"Hush!" He hissed, "Listen." In the distance the shuffling of footsteps and the low-volumed sounds of groans and moans started to surround us before their faces appeared. I only recognized a few while others was so badly disfigured I couldn't even if I tried. They were either missing eyes or parts of their jaws even limbs. Their eyes were hollow with a white residue covering them, their flesh was extremely pale but they all shared the same look – one of hunger.

**The devastating product of the T-Virus…**

"Shit." Spence whispered stepping closer to the group.

**Damnit, I wish one of my powers will kick on! I hate being useless.**

"Guys, they're everywhere." Alice said, looking in all directions. Unexpectedly, the zombiefied body of Julia tried unsuccessfully to tackle Rain; Rain gritted her teeth as she twisted Julia's neck and the cracking sound echoed through my ears. Rain stared down at the lifeless body before she turned her full attention to the former residents of the Hive and held her gun outwards. I was petrified as I met face to face with the disfigured body of Brown, dragging the axe behind me as he let out a cross between a yell and grown. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I backed away while keeping my eyes locked on his hollow ones.

"Brown, no. This can't be happening." I whispered, shaking my head. Then all hell broke loose, the undead attacked and the commandos opened fired but missed their only vulnerable area on these beings – the head.

"Why aren't they dying!?" Kaplan shouted as he fired bullets into a resident's heart. I heard Spence swear as Alice looked horrified. I felt something inside me snap as I stepped forward.

"Aim for the head and don't shot the tanks!" I shouted, stealing an unused gun from one of Kaplan's holsters, he gasped at me. I twirled it between my fingers while hip bumping him behind me.

"Do you even know how to fire a gun!?" He shouted at me, I smirked at him.

"Watch and learn." I said, taking aim and permanently killing three residents with two bullets.

"Damn." J.D said while Rain whistled.

"I'll be damned." Spence muttered.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Matt asked.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I heard Alice whisper.

"I have dangerous, gun-loving friends in very high places. Plus I'm kill of a sadist." I answered, shrugging before round kicking a zombie away from me.

"Run!" I shouted, as I begun shooting while making a path through the undead. With only a single thought in my head...

**Let's go out with a fucking bang!**

* * *

So, that's it. There's going to be alot more Rain/Janel action trust me with a little hint of Janel/Alice and Alice/Rain but very little. She's also going to live so don't worry about that. Nathan is a father figure in her life, he's be introduced more in detail when I get to the second movie script.

I'm going all the way up until the last movie (the 6th one Anderson says he might do which I hope he does)

Janel is portrayed by Cassie Ventura (but with purple eyes of course)

Review/Favorite/Follow Please.

Okay, I'm done xD


	2. Chapter Two

**From Aleeya**: This is the chapter that things start to go differently. Hope you enjoy! I probably won't update this for two weeks. Why? Because I'm working on my other Resident Evil story that is based on a S.T.A.R.S member if you like to have a character in the story let me know but there's too things you MUST have. (1) your character has to be a S.T.A.R.S member or B.S.S.A member. (2) you have to have a celebrity/actor/actress in mind to portray him/or. If you want the details just PM me.

* * *

(**Janel's POV**)

Not even seconds later, I came face to face with Blue who looked the same except for his now white covered eyes and the single wound located where his neck met his collarbone, it appeared to be extremely deep with clotted blood surrounding the edge. I stepped back; he remained still for a second before limping towards me. My hand instinctively tightened around Kaplan's gun as I raised it eye level with a slight bend in my elbow.

"Blue? You look like shit, dude." Beats me how I always speak my mind in the most serious and dangerous situations. It was _almost_ as if he actually could understand me by the way his mouth twitched at the corners and I almost let my guard down.

"Does this mean you're not gonna eat me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He stood still for a few seconds then he reached out towards me with his mouth opened wide, I fired without a second thought, the sound echoed as I watched his body fall backwards before I continued running.

I heard the sound of a clicking gun to realize that Kaplan's M16 was running on empty when the bodies of two women reached and grabbed him, one by the hair and the other by the arm. Kaplan struggles relentlessly but couldn't break away.

"Help me!" By the time he shouted, I was already on my way, firing and dodging the dead as I made a way towards him when I was tackled by a technician with only one eye and part of his jaw missing on the left side, I pushed him away with my arm as his jaw snaps towards me, trying to snatch a bite. I could still hear Kaplan's shouting as they before increasingly frantic.

"Shit! Alice! J.D! Spence! Someone help Kaplan!" I shouted, still trying to kick the zombie off of me, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Alice was helping Matt who was stuck underneath a desk with a group of zombies crawling towards him; he managed to uncuff his hands and kick them away. That ruled them out. J.D was too busy taking down the dead that was getting too close. Three out. I also saw Spence glanced at everyone and bolt for the nearest entry.

**Fucking asshole! I hope he gets eaten!**

But I let out a breath of relief when I saw Rain snapping the necks of the infected trying to eat Kaplan before returning my attention to the technician. His name tag was unreadable since it was covered in blood and pieces of muscle tissue.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I shouted, swiftly pulling out the hidden knife at my hip and stabbing the zombie through where his another eye should be and straight into his brain, I quickly pushed the body off of me, and did a spin kick to push back the infected that was starting to gather around me. I signed, my breathing sounded almost like gasps.

**That was way too close. I need to calm down. **

"Bitch!" I looked to my right to see Rain struggling with a dead woman as she swiftly twisted her neck as a hollow snap sounded off and she falls to the ground in a heap. That _has_ to be her signature move.

"Holy shit. You really need to teach me how to do that." I said, almost sounding like a giddy young teenager. Rain smirked before shooting a zombie who was right behind me, missing my ear by four inches. I slapped a hand over my ear, the sound was still ringing in my head.

"Damnit, Rain! That fucking hurts!" I shouted, glaring at her smirking face.

"Shut up and run." She replied, pushing me in a random direction until I heard Kaplan's voice

"Cote!" I quickly started running towards the noise. I found Kaplan, J.D, and Spence standing near a security code protected door as Rain run up behind me. My eyes met Spence's and I gave him the deadliest glare I could manage and watched in amusement as he shrunk away and looked away from me. I then noticed Matt and Alice weren't with us.

"Oh shit. Where did they go?" I muttered to myself, looking around the next thing I knew, J.D was pointing a gun at near my leg before the bullet pierced through a former resident's forehead that had appeared next to me– the resident had both of its legs chewed off, not a pleasant thing to see, let me tell ya. I screamed and jumped away and glared at his laughing face.

"You're hilarious."

"Glad I can be your amusement when we're running for our lives! Asshole, you could've helped me back there." I glared at J.D while angrily brushing back my bangs before I became extremely frustrated as it stubbornly fell in front of my eyes and tied the curly messy into a bun. He smirked and shrugged.

"Seemed like you could handle yourself."

"You would've bet your life on that?" I asked, glaring at him while pouting and smirking at the same time. I skillfully reloaded Kaplan's gun with the spare ammo Rain tossed towards me before returning to my target practice. It was easier to think of them as empty shells and not people anymore.

"What's talking so long?" J.D shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Kaplan shouted back.

"Shit!" He exclaimed when he punched in the wrong number. J.D gets frustrated and pushes him out of the way while Kaplan takes over shooting the closest infected.

"What's the code?" J.D asked.

"Zero, nine, five, six, seven, two seven, eight, three!" Kaplan said, struggling to remember when the light turned green. J.D looked smugly at Spence. I felt my heart sink that feeling was back which meant...

**Fuck!**

"J.D! Run!" I shouted, running towards him, seconds before the door opened. Rain instinctively followed my lead as Kaplan held the other residents back.

"See how easy that was?" But it was too late, he was dragged inside the stairwell which was crawling with the undead residents. I swiftly started shooting the closet zombies to him but there were too many – he was quickly bitten four times. Rain reached out to grab his hand before she was also bitten while the same happened to me but it immediately healed within seconds.

"J.D! Hang on!" I knew it was a lost cause but I still had hope though I knew it was pointless.

"J.D! No, don't let go! Hold on, man!" She shouted, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rain! Don't let go!" He shouted, desperately. However, he was soon drowned in the sea of the undead; Kaplan wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me away while Spence did the same with Rain. Tears were continuing to stream down my face as we ran away and left him behind.

"No, let me go!" Rain shouted, trying to pull away.

"It's no use." Spence said, shaking his head.

"We need to move!" Kaplan pushed them forward. We reached a room and quickly slammed the door shout as the dead continued to pound against it. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, collapsing on my knees as I reorganized my thoughts while vaguely listening to the others.

"Where did the bodies go!? Fuck!" Spence shouted, freaking out even more. I titled my head to the side with my eyes still closed. I felt my mind's eye pinpoint a special infected as it roamed The Hive.

**A Licker is on the loose….I can sense it, its hunger.**

"What are those things?" Rain questioned, biting her lip while moving her wounded hand around which was starting to bleed again. I could smell the blood. I exhaled deeply before releasing it.

**J.D was bitten too many times…he's going to become one of them. I could've at least killed him before the virus controls him.**

"Whatever they are, there's too many of them." Kaplan said.

"Whatever they are!? It's pretty obvious what they are! Lab coats, badges; those people use to work down here!" Spence shouted, furiously. I felt myself flinch as I felt the worried eyes of Kaplan on my back.

"All the people down here are dead." Rain stated with hollow eyes and an icy tone.

"That doesn't stop them from walking around, now does it?" Spence retorted, sarcastically.

"Where did they come from? Why didn't we see them on our way in?" Kaplan asked in confusion, walking back and forth in the room. I sat up and stared at the dead light almost hoping the Queen Bitch was on.

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors. You. Let. Them. Out." Rain answered through gritted teeth. Kaplan visibly paled and tensed as he thought of her words.

"Shit! We're never going to make it to the surface!" Spence shouted, looking ready to punch something or somebody.

**They're here…**

The middle door was slammed open as Matt and Alice stumbled inside, bringing unwanted attention along with. The two tried to shut the door when an infected hand reached inside, making it impossible to close.

"Don't shoot!"

"Close the door!" Spence ran forward in an attempt to help when his arm was snatched up by the arm separating them from the safety of the closed doors. Spence's arm was almost bitten into before I shot the zombie between the eyes from my spot on the ground, the impact caused him to fall backwards, giving them enough time to close and seal the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Spence exclaimed, checking his arm for teeth marks. I titled my head to the side.

**Lucky bastard. Why did I save him anyways?**

"You okay?" Alice asked, Spence nodded stiffly.

"We need to get out. What about this door?" She asked, Kaplan shook his head.

"They're waiting out there too."

"And that way?" Alice motioned her head towards the other side of the laser room.

"No, there's no way out of the Queen's chamber." Kaplan informed grimly.

"So, we wait. They'll send somebody to get us when they haven't heard from you guys, right?" Spence asked only to receive silence instead. He looked from Rain to Kaplan.

"What?"

"We're running out of time… You remember those blast doors we passed on the way down here," Rain received nods, "they seal shut in under an hour if we don't make it out of here by then, then we're not getting out." She finished, biting her lip.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, her eyes wide in fear.

"They can't just bury us alive down here!" Spence shouted in disbelief.

"They would actually do that?" Matt asked in terror.

"Containing the incident was the only fail-safe plan they had, against possible contamination." She replied, unclenching her bloodied hand and winced.

"And you're telling us now!? Fuck! Can this get any worse?" Spence ranted.

"I have a suggestion." I spoke, everyone turned to look at me. My head was still titled to the side causing my bangs to cover half of my face as I looked up.

"The Red Queen can explain it better than I can." I sighed, standing to snatch the black duffle bag and making my way down the laser room into the royal bitchiness's chamber.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, following behind.

"You're not seriously planning on turning her on, are you?" Kaplan asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"You pissed her off, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk on her face. He stared at me.

"Chill, she'll listen." I said, almost cheerfully.

"How can you be so sure?" Spence asked.

"Secret weapon." I replied, instantly.

"Which is what?" Alice asked.

"You're going to fry her if she doesn't help." I said, pointing at Kaplan. He pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yeap, computer wiz. You!"

"That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain argued, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but that homicidal bitch is our only way out of here." I shot back, with a smirk.

"Kaplan, bypass the circuit breaker." I commanded.

"Oh, okay." And he got to work.

"Considering the way she's been treated lately, I'm sure she's ecstatic about helping us." Matt said, sarcastically.

**You have no idea.**

"She's had worse. Queen Bitch and I have never seen eye to eye. I use to go down here just to put computer viruses on her hard drive." I snickered, causing the others to look at me like I've lost my mind.

"What? She locked me in the men's bathroom! For two hours! That was torture!" I exclaimed.

"It's been disabled. This time if I hit the switch, she'll fry." Kaplan informed. The Red Queen's holographic image appeared before disappearing in a static haze. I raised my eyebrow in his direction.

"The charge must have damaged her boards."

"Ah, there you are. Things, I gather has gone out of control?" She teased.

"Give it to me! I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain was held back by Matt and Spence as Kaplan backed away with the switch in his hand.

"I did warn you, didn't I?"

**Great, that mocking tone. **

"What's up, Queen B."

"Ah, Miss De'Angelo. _Enjoyed_ your stay?" I felt my eye twitch.

"Listen here, you wench, I will fry you're as-" A hand cut me off.

"What's going on down here?" Alice asked, after she slapped her hand over my mouth.

"I don't see why it's any of your concern." Alice opened her mouth but I pulled away.

"Rosa! Tell them everything – and I mean everything! This isn't the time."

"Very well, research and development of the highest nature."

"What about the T-Virus?" Matt asked.

"It was a major medical breakthrough; however, it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications."

"What about those things out there?" Spence questioned.

"Even in death, the human body remains active: hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive shock to cellular growth and those electrical impulses."

"In English, Rosa." I signed, trying to will a headache away.

"To put it simply, it reanimates the body."

"It brings the dead back to life." Rain asked, looking confused.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor ability and perhaps a little memory, virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulse, the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Spence questioned, impatiently while tapping his foot.

"The need to feed." Rosa stated, simply.

"Feed on what exactly?" Spence asked.

"They feed on what mankind has always wanted to prey upon, what you have always sought out to destroy. Yourselves."

"They eat people?" Spence gasped in disbelief.

"Just fucking great." I heard Rain mutter.

"That's sick!" Kaplan shouted.

"On the contrary. I find that it fits perfectly with human behavior. Stripped of culture, intelligence, reason. They are your true primal selves. The evil that dwells within all of you." I could just see the smirk on her face as Spence slid down the wall.

"It's quite poetic really." She continued. The color from Alice's and Kaplan's faces drained as Rain clenched her hand.

"Rosa." I hissed through gritted teeth, the computer sighed in almost a human way.

"I was trying to keep them isolated, but I'm afraid you've changed that." She said, almost defensively.

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked, getting straight to the point, I smiled despite myself.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain is the most effective methods."

"You mean, shoot them in the head." Rain stated.

"Yes."

"Why did you kill everybody – almost everybody down here?" Alice asked, glancing at me. I also felt the other's eyes on me. The Red Queen paused for the moment and I sat anxiously awaiting her answer.

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean: changing from a liquid to air and blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. Soo, I took steps." I was stunned.

…**She didn't tell them?**

"Steps? What steps?" Alice asked.

"It's in her programming," I looked each of them in the eye, "The Red Queen was created by my father and Simon Barr to make the most logical decisions to preserve human life no matter the costs. She analyzed the situation and deciding kills the residents of The Hive was the best choice." I stated before the computer could speak, my eyes were dead and my voice had little emotion. Rosa hummed in agreement as the survivors stared at me in disbelief.

"She tried to kill you, why are you defending her?!" Rain shouted, standing up.

"Janel, you can't seriously be taking her side after all this." Alice said, sadly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"She sealed me inside the room for my own protection. I knew about the T-Virus since I was a child." I replied.

"What!?" Matt shouted, closing in on me. I simply looked up at him with blank eyes.

"I told you before… I am the oldest daughter of Charles Ashford; he was the one who created the T-Virus which I am also affected with on a high cellular level." I replied, leaning back and tightening my grip on my wrist.

"You're one of those things!?" Spence shouted, I snapped my head towards him.

"I'll shut up if I was you, coward. Do you see me walking around eating people, asshole? Such a stupid question." I sneered at him. Alice stared at me while Matt continued to glare at me.

**So much for becoming best friends after this. I wonder if I'll become a lost soul or something.**

"Cote – how long does it take for the virus to take over." Kaplan asked. I glanced over at him.

**Good ole Kaplan, trying to be nice. Too late it's one against four.**

"Depending on the subject, it can take over anywhere from three minutes to two hours. However, there are extremely rare cases where it doesn't take control for days or never. Miss De'Angelo is that one special example, she is immune to the virus." The Red Queen spoke.

"How long have you been infected?' I flinched at Rain's icy and disgusted tone.

"Since I was fourteen." I replied in an emotionless voice.

"Six years?" Alice breathed, I looked away.

"He was experimenting on me without my knowledge! What the hell could I do?" I snapped, my anixiety was growing by the minute and this was not helping. Matt noticed it becuase his gaze soften but I was over it at this point.

"Janel –" I backed away when Matt tried to touch me before I glared at them all straight in the eye.

"I'm a medical breakthrough how _fucking_ great is that? Do you think I want to be a freak? Because I'm fucking _loving_ the looks of disgust and anger I'm getting from you right now." I said, standing up and walking away from all of them. I saw Alice, Kaplan, and Matt flinched while Rain looked away.

"Miss De'Angelo…You're -"

"Show them the way out, I'm done with this shit." I replied, cutting her off.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Whoot!

Please review, follow, or fav!

I would really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter Three

**From Aleeya**: This is probably going to be the only whole chapter I will write in third person. It's pretty short, but I wanted to updatejust in case anyone thought I forgot about this story. So, enjoy. Please review, favorite, or follow. I appreciate it.

**Notice**!: Also, I'll still taking characters if you want a character in my _in the works_ S.T.A.R.S fanficiton, just PM me for the details.

* * *

(**Narrator's P.O.V**)

"…Are you sure, Miss De'Angelo?"

"As serious as a heart attack, Rosa." The said woman replied as she leaned against the wall at the far corner away from the room. The others, namely Kaplan and Matt had tried to persuade her into coming with them but she had stubbornly and rudely refused to go with them though she did have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Janel –"

"Listen, just leave. You don't want to become fresh meat to a bunch of five-hundred and plus cannibals, do you?" She interrupted, not even looking the blond woman in the eye as she continued to stare at the wall in front of her.

"Do you want to get eaten?" Alice asked, trying to irritate her and purposly freak her out.

"I don't see how that would personally effect you." Was the reply. Alice sighed in frustration as Spence gave the woman a weird and annoyed look.

"If she wants to stay here, let her." He said. Kaplan gasped at him.

"Spence!" Alice exclaimed in disbelief.

"So, says the asshole that left us to die in the container room. Ha, how funny is that." Janel smirked in dark humor as she looked back at the pissed off male.

"What?!" He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her close to him.

"Stop it! Now's not the time to fight." Matt shouted, pushing Spence away from Janel who just slide down the wall and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and stuck one in her mouth. Rain was unusually quiet the entire time but she kept her eyes trained on Janel who resisted the urge to shiver and shrink away from the gaze. Janel didn't even give her a glance.

"Whatever." Janel lit the cigarette and puffed out a smoke cloud.

"Rosa, get them out of here." The sharp command echoed through their ears.

"…Very well."

"How do we know where we are?" Kaplan questioned after The Red Queen managed to reboot her holographic image as well as the holographic map of The Hive. Currently the investigating group with the exception of Janel was securing a corridor not too far from the laser room. The strangely quiet woman with mixed blood had but stayed in the Queen's Chamber much to the disappointment of Matt and Kaplan who both have grown fond of the outspoken woman.

"Location is indicated by heat signature." The Queen informed.

"Right at the bottom, of course." Spence complained with an annoyed sigh.

"For maximum efficiency I would suggest the following route." She quickly highlighted a way through the holographic maze which Kaplan swiftly noted in his holographic computer.

"Through the storage units on this level, to an access tunnel here. That will get you close to the surface. Then you will only have to cut through the medical labs and you will be back at the loading platform."

"Sounds simple enough." Matt concluded.

"Yeah." Rain said, reloading her handguns.

"What are those things?" Alice questioned, noticing the extra glowing red dots connected to the security cameras.

"The Queen has sensors throughout The Hive; she can tell us where _they_ are." Kaplan informed.

"I'm afraid not. My primary sensors are thermal and because the creatures are dead, their body temperature is virtually invisible to me. I can only help you so far, the rest is up to you."

"Great." Spence sarcastically cheered.

"Let's just go already." Rain said, impatiently.

"Hold on." Alice said.

"What is it?" Matt questioned.

"There are five of us but there are six dots..." She informed, pointing to the tiny red spots on the map.

"Ah, yes. Miss De'Angelo is preoccupied at the moment." The Red Queen informed.

"What?" Matt asked.

"She insisted on being the distraction to keep some of the creatures from catching up to you." The survivors were almost stunned into complete silence before they heard the faint sound of gun shots about six hallways from them.

"Is she insane? She's going to get herself killed!" Kaplan shouted. The Red Queen projected an image of Janel fighting a swarm of the zombiefied residents and faired quite well against them by herself. They were also stunned when each of their eyes met with the fiery orbs of purple. Her eyes were emotionally detached as she permanently killed the infected.

"Why the hell are you still standing around? Get the fuck out of here! Rosa, turn off the camera!" The last image of Janel that would be in their memory was of her swinging a spare chain around her head to attack four former residents in the head with it before the screen suddenly went dark.

"…Let's go." Matt said, and the survivors started to walk forward with the feeling of dread and something else in their hearts.

A wide access tunnel over a mile long in length began to tire the survivors as the marched on, Kaplan opens a pack from his belt and pulled out a half a dozen protein bars.

"Take one and pass it around." He said to Alice who did as she was asked. Matt stared down at the bar in his hand before looking up at her.

"I can't eat this."

"I don't feel like it either but we need to keep our strength up."

"No, not that. It has animal fat, I'm a vegetarian."

"Are you fucking serious?" Rain asked, in disbelief.

"After all the shit we've been through, he doesn't want to hurt the little animals!" Spence said, Alice ignored him and gave Matt a different bar, "try that." After a few more minutes of walking, Spence grew excited as he spotted something.

"Cool, look at what I found! Our marching days are over. We're going to ride in style."

Spence was at the wheel and Rain was riding shot gun while Alice, Kaplan, and Matt were jammed in the back. The semi-dark walls of the tunnel races past and above there were a network of pipes and cables hanging from the ceiling. Spence drove gleefully as he aimed for the handful of undead sporadically spread out in the corridor. He swerved to hit one thus sending it flying.

"I've always wanted to drive these things but I hate the idea of golf." Spence chuckled. Rain just shook her head.

One of the undead managed to grab a hold of the side of the cart and was immediately jerked off his feet and dragged along the ground. Matt turned in time to see the creature's hungry eyes before he shot it point blank in the hand. The undead's fingers released its grip and the cart's back wheels bumped as they ran over his body just when the tunnel veered sharply to the left and Spence took the ninety-degree turn at high speed. He almost had the cart on two wheels as all the passengers hold on for dear life.

"Yeeha!" Spence shouted, enjoying every second of it.

"How long is this tunnel anyways?" Matt asked. Kaplan pulled out his holographic computer with the Red Queen's box connected to it. She immediately appeared.

"Enjoying the ride?"

"We need to see the map again." Alice said. Immediately, the holographic map of The Hive appeared.

"You're getting closer to the end. Round the next corner and you'll be there." Alice informed Spence.

"Gotcha." Spence looking back at her.

"Eyes on the road!" Alice freaked out.

"Wait a second. Something's not right. Wasn't there more of The Hive?"

"He's right it was bigger last time." Kaplan agreed.

"Perhaps." The Red Queen seemed just as confused as the others. As they looked closer the jagged edges of the map were disintegrating before their eyes. Matt was just about to say something else when Spence took another corner at high speed and the cart slammed into a crowd of the undead, Dozen of them. They're everywhere, too many to avoid. Spence tried to haul the wheel to the left but it's too late. It's going too fast, knocking bodies down left and right before it toppled and overturnd, instantly Matt is on his feet with his gun cocked and ready to shoot. It's a disaster; Rain is pinned underneath the cart, Spence and Kaplan are dazed while Alice is on the ground unconscious. Matt pulls Spence and tries to snap him out of it.

"Get up or we're all dead!" The dead are closing in on Rain who was easy meat which causes Matt to panic. He pushed Spence away and started to take aim as Rain started to panic.

"Damnit, I can't move!" She shouted. One of them dropped down on their knees and prepared to take a chuck out of her when it collapsed on her.

"Shit." She complained as it fell on her. Matt and Kaplan started racing towards her, firing as they went while Spence pulled Alice along and followed after them. With the three men's strength they managed to get the cart off of Rain who thankfully only had a sore leg. By the time they had accomplished that, Alice had regained a majority of her memories while utilizing her martial arts skills to keep the dead at bay.

"Damnit! It won't start!" Spence shouted in frustration.

"Try it again." Matt insisted.

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

The undead were everywhere. Matt, Rain, Kaplan, and the newly equipped Alice kept firing into the horde but nothing could hold them back. The slide of Rain's automatic rack back and stayed there – she's out of ammo. Rain struggled to load another clip but her injured hand makes it difficult which caused her to drop it and reach to get it when she looked up she met with the familiar site of the bloodied J.D covered in bitemarks.

"...J.D?" That's when everyone including the dead heard another cart sharply turning the corner and crashed into a group of them. The reanimated J.D used this distraction to bite the collarbone of Rain causing her to scream and push him away, positioning her gun in front of her. A bullet pierced through J.D's forehead before he fell to the ground motionless. Rain whirled around to see Janel pointing a Beretta 92F in her hand.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She asked before aiming at the other infected people and took fire.

"Get on the pipes! Use the cart if you have too!" Janel shouted, Alice and Rain looked up to see the network of pipes and cables above their heads. Janel guarded the cart from the bottom while Alice stayed to guard from the top as one by one each of the survivors were on the pipes. Severally of the undead tried to mimics their movements but lacked their coordination and their bodies broke the cart's roof.

"You like that, huh?" Rain asked, in a detached voice as she begun squeezing out the infected blood from her hand wound, feeding it to the horde of undead beneath who were reaching and fighting for it. This continued until a hand shot forward and pulled her hands away from the edge.

"Stop doing stupid shit." Janel muttered, as she ripped a piece of cloth from the bottom of her shirt to wrap around Rain's wound.

"Where have you been?" Matt questioned, Janel glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"Following you. The Queen B said you're connection was deactivated." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Janel –"

"We should get going. They're getting reckless." Janel spoke, her eyes peering down at the undead crowd underneath them. The group slowly worked their way along the crawlspace with Matt in the lead, followed by Spence, Rain, Alice, Janel, and Kaplan. The group finally reached the end of the tunnel after what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. From below, the crowd was becoming larger and more aggressive.

"Almost there." Matt informed, as he motioned his head towards the network of pipes that splitted into two, one branch disappeared into a vent straight ahead while the second was of a second smaller bundle of pipes also going into a vent in the side wall.

"Be careful on the support bracelet." Janel cautioned.

One by one, almost everyone had passed the support bracket. Matt uses a knife to pry the mesh screen cover from the air shaft. A sharp edge sliced Matt's hand.

"Shit!" He swore, tossing the screen down as the undead scrambled all over a few even went as far as to lick it and fought over it. The bracket began to sag just as a harsh metallic sound echoed, a rusted bolt biusted free.

"Shit! Move it!" Rain shouted. As they moved quicker, the more pressure they placed on the bolts. Each bolt popped out, causing the pipe to come free from the ceiling and sagged towards the ground - closer to their demise. Alice, Janel, and Kaplan are within reach of the undead as their fingers stretched to grab their arms or legs, hoping to taste their flesh. Alice was pulled up by Matt as Janel struggled to keep Kaplan away from the undead when she is grabbed from the waist and pulled away; losing her grip on Kaplan just as the entire pipe gave away and Kaplan was flung on the other side. He was able to haul himself away from the undead but received numerous bites in the process.

"Rain! Shoot!" Alice screamed.

"I can't focus. I can't see!" She complained.

A bullet pierced through the undead's head which gave Kaplan move time to climb up on the pipe as the dead tried desperately to get to their food source.

"We just need to throw these two ropes at him." Alice said, pulling on the hanging cables.

"I can't feel my legs." Kaplan whispered.

"We'll get you somehow." Alice insisted.

"I want you to go." He said.

"No! We're not leaving you, Kaplan!"

"You can't kill all of them. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Kaplan…" Janel whispered.

"Go!" Matt took Alice by the wrist as Spence pulled me away. Moments later, as the group continued on in the air vent, they paused when they heard a single gunshot. For the second time that day, Janel allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as she ignored the look Rain was giving her.

She was surprised when the Latina woman patted her shoulder, giving her a quick hug before pushing her forward, Janel glanced back in confusion only to receive a surprisingly sweet smile.

* * *

Yayyy, Rain and Janel are on semi-good terms now.

Four chapter, I have no clue where I going to go with it.

Feedback please! I'll give you icecream ^-^


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

First of all I just wanted to say thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorited (I know it's not a word), and followed "_Let's Go Out With A Bang!_" and "_Resident Evil: Corruption_". I know I'm been dreadfully slow about updating but I'm trying. I'm writing the next chapter to LGOWAB so don't worry about that (it should be out the week of Jan 21)

However, I plan on _rewriting/reediting_ Corruption for two reasons: I'm stuck where I'm at now and I'm trying to figure out where I want to add certain characters. **BUT** I am keeping all the S.T.A.R.S members OCs that I have approved unless their creator wants to make changes, just PM me. The second reason is because I lost the outline I was following for the story on my computer and my flash drive disappeared (-_-) so I'm going to try to make up something. Though the first part (up until the part where Ariel and her team are introduced) will probably be the same but it will definitely longer than this one which is 3,700+ words.

That's all! Just PM me if you have any questions and I will try to reply. I get on at least once a day.

( : - Aleeya


	5. Chapter Four

**From Aleeya**: I know everyone hates me right now for not updating in like a half of year but I've been super busy and that's life. I actually only wrote this chapter up in two days but it took forever for me to finish it off the way I wanted it to. I thank everyone who stuck by my side and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave me feedback!

* * *

(**Janel's POV)**

After we came up from the ventilation system in the ground, we began to notice Rain's shortness of breath and her weakened form which lead to Matt and Spence helping her walk. Alice and I went to make sure the hallway was clear before we helped her through. The two-way glass windows and the water reflected off of us in rays of white and a light blue color. I could feel my anxiety build and happier memories to run through my head as I walked through the familiar grounds – the science lab floor was my home basically besides my dark surveillance room, it allowed me to get some "sun" every now and then, allowing me to breath once in a while. I knew these hallways by heart and could find my way blindfolded. I was actually happy until I was brought back to reality when Alice nudged me and I instantly remembered we were fighting for our lives in this zombie infested facility.

**Sounds like something out of a fucking horror movie. A real one. **

"You know what? After we get out of here, I think I'm going to get laid." Rain said, half as a joke but half serious. I would've choked with laughter if I was drinking something but I settled for snorting while Alice smiled.

"Well, you might want to clean up first." Matt suggested, in a serious but teasing tone as we carried on our way when I stopped, staring into the science laboratory where my friends were killed. The others continued on their way when Alice motioned towards my frozen form.

**It's here, the anti-virus. **

"What's the hold up?" Matt questioned, curiously.

"This is where the cure is." I informed firmly staring at the half-flooded room with a million thoughts racing through my head as I pushed back the tears that threatened to flow over my eyelashes once again.

"There's a cure?" Matt whispered breathlessly in disbelief.

"Where? You're going to be okay." Alice pulled me towards the entrance of the lab while throwing her last statement towards the half conscious Rain.

"I was beginning to worry." She asked in a joking but serious tone. Spence and Matt both smirked as they carried her towards us. I was almost knee deep in dark-blue water as I stared at where I had last seen three of my closest friends, all of them were alive and well, going through life. Blue and Green arguing about their failed date and Brown chuckling with me as we watched on…

"This is a mistake. We should be making our way to the surface, right now!" Spence shouted, irritated. He and Matt had placed Rain down on the small staircase landing for their arms to rest.

"The cure could help thousands of lives if the T-Virus is released into the general population. Wouldn't you want the antidote in case that happens? Or would you rather fight for your life until you are killed or decide to commit suicide? Eh?" I questioned sarcastically though I was dead serious. The antidote only had a 75% chance of working but it was all we had in order to prevent a world-wide pandemic for occurring. Matt placed The Box down on Blue's lab table and the Red Queen flickered on but her mini holographic seemed distorted and odd. Something wasn't right.

"You okay, Rosa?" I questioned, my anxiety and suspicion growing rapidly by the second.

"She's just a computer….who cares how she feels!" Spence retorted hotly but I ignored him. He wasn't important; the supercomputer had the knowledge to help us escape. I didn't know the way out simply because I was under constant surveillance and was half drugged all the time, not to mention that my powers were unstable, they came and went when they felt like it. I had no control over it especially if I ran into trouble with the security guards down here.

"An unexpected power drain." She replied, and then half of her face freezes for a moment almost as if she had suffered from a stroke. I tensed staring at her form, unblinking for a few moments. No one else seemed notice or they didn't voice what had just happened.

"Let's just get this over with." Spence retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need to know where the T-Virus and the cure is stored." Alice said.

"Both the T-3 and the T-3 antidote is stored in a 27.4 degrees Fahrenheit in the freezer behind you… No wait. It's 24.7, yes, that's it. 24.7 degrees." The Red Queen replied, hesitating. Her memory was fading fast which could only mean one thing.

"Is Umbrella trying to hack into your main system?" I asked.

"…Yes. They are almost successful I'm afraid."

"Damnit." I swore under my breath.

"What does that mean?" Alice whispered.

"It means…if the Corporation is trying to hack into The Red Queen then they know that the mission has failed. It could mean that they would probably close the blast doors before the timer. The side effect is that it damages her memory circuit." I informed. Spence cursed while Matt looked flat out pissed. Alice stared at me in shock while Rain swore and shook her head.

"Those damn bastards." Rain whispered though it was loud enough for us to hear.

"The virus is blue while the anti-virus is green. We need both of them." I said after a few seconds of silence.

**Lucky for me the drugs they have gave me is finally starting to wear off. I could feel my powers right underneath the surface of my skin. It felt warm and inviting. **

Matt did the honors of gathering the virus and the cure from the freezer which contained two racks, one marked T-3 and the other labeled T-3 A. Though we were in for a shock.

"They're empty! I don't understand!" He informed, peering down into the container in shock.

"Shit!" I groaned in frustration. I have been in here for two fucking years and now when I'm about to escape the supercomputer has amnesia and the stupid virus and vaccine are missing. What a fucking life I have!

"No, it has to be there." Alice denied, shaking her head.

* * *

(**Narrator's POV**)

Spence seemed to be frozen in thought as he gazed where Matt stood with the container. All his thoughts came flooding into his head – words, pictures, voices, etc bombarded his head. Memories of spying on Alice and Lisa Addison evaded his vision recalling what the two fair-haired women had planned.

_"I can help you get the virus. I have access codes, security plans, the works." He recalled Alice saying._

_"Good. Thanks." Lisa had responded. _

_"But there's going to be a price." Alice continued seriously._

_"Name it." Lisa said confidently. _

_"You have to guarantee me you will bring The Corporation done." _

_"Consider it done."_

Spence begun to recall his plan and how he stole the prized virus and antidote from under Umbrella's nose before the Red Queen released a gas into the train, derailing him from his escape and ultimately his money.

I caused all of this….

Two distinct thoughts crossed his head in anxiousness and fear; I was the cause of all of this and I have to escape from here alive and get my money.

"Spence. Spence?" He could vaguely hear Alice's voice before he snapped out his memories. His old demeanor returning quickly and he only had one choice.

* * *

(**Janel's POV**)

"Spence!" I almost flinched when Alice yelled but it seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

**What the fuck is he thinking about?**

Then a gun was pointed at us.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Have you gone insane?" I shouted, extremely pissed while glaring at the asshole pointing the gun in my face.

"What are you doing?" Alice questioned in disbelief.

"Finishing what I started." He replied, keeping his gun trained between the three of us since Rain was in no condition to move let alone fight. Then it hit me, when I was still in the surveillance room I heard Spence and Alice talking but they were both lying to one another. I should've figured he had something to do with this especially since Rain's team found him on the train.

"You caused all of this, didn't you?" I asked through clenched teeth. He glanced at me before nodding his head.

**The antivirus…Green said something about they managed to put it into a pill form… **

"It should've went smoothly but I didn't realize that bitch of a computer had defenses outside of The Hive." He spat towards The Red Queen's flickering image. If she was human I bet she would've flicked him off but instead she just stared at him with an air of mockery surrounding her.

"You son of a bitch." Matt hissed, taking a step forward then Spence pointed the gun straight at his forehead. I used this chance to shift my body in front of Green's desk where she kept a packet of a dozen antivirus pills and waited patiently for the perfect moment, I only had one shot might as well make it count without the chance of me getting shot in the forehead, I doubt that would be a good look for me.

"I don't want to shoot you. I might need the bullets." He replied with a small smirk.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Alice asked softly. She probably felt betrayed.

"For the money of course." He replied which made sense; the Black Market would pay millions for it just to say that they have it.

"Where is….where is the antivirus?" Rain questioned, struggling to breathe. Spence glanced at her almost in pity.

"On the platform, where I left it." He replied, almost cursing himself for forgetting something so important.

"It can still work out." He pleaded with Alice. I suppose in his own sick twisted way he did fall in love with her.

"Look around you, Spence. There's hundreds of people dead. It's not worth it." Alice said with fire in her eyes.

"It was an accident! This was never supposed to happen. Money's out there waiting, you wouldn't believe how much." He tried to reason with her.

**I can take a guess.**

"Is that how you thought all my dreams were going to come true?" Alice questioned. Behind him I saw the reanimated Green slowly come up from the water behind Spence but I bit back a gasp when I saw her. This was a surprise – just for him, the asshole.

"What about what we had!?" He shouted in disbelief, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know what we had…but it's over now." She replied coldly. Then Green bit into Spence's neck causing him to scream and turn to throw her off of him. I used this chance to tuck the pills into my pocket while Matt tried to grab Spence's gun and Alice reached for a knife when Spence shot Green's forehead and swiftly turned the gun on the pair.

"Step back! I can't believe you rather stay down here…with him." Spence said, making his way towards the other set of lab doors while glaring daggers at Matt's face in jealousy. Alice simply stares at him coldly as he opened the lab door.

"Fine…I'm missing you already." He bit out almost as if it hurt him to leave her before he slammed the door closed when Matt tried to keep it open but Spence had fired a shot into the locking mechanism, disabling it.

"Damnit! I can't believe that son of a bitch is going to get away with this." He swore, turning to look at us.

"I wouldn't worry about him." The Red Queen replied.

"What did you do, Rosa?" I asked, taking a step closer to The Box.

"I've been a very bad girl." She replied, slyly and I couldn't help but smile.

The Red Queen pulls up the holographic image of the corridor where Spence was currently racing down when she also pulled up another camera to show a pack of zombiefied dogs, which Alice had the unpleasure of encountering when we were separated in the experiment floor, closing on him rapidly though he remained oblivious.

"Look. They've already got his scent." The supercomputer mused.

**Why can't Angela be more like her? I bet we would've gotten along if she shared the same sense of humor. **

Spence managed to make his way to the train platform when he pulled the suitcase containing the virus and antivirus out from its hiding place. He tied a rubber string around his upper arm before flicking a vein with his other hand. He prepared the vaccine when he heard the distinct growling sounds of the dead dog pack inching closer to him. His shock and fear caused him to drop the needle and reached for his gun. He managed to shot three of them but the other four were on him in a second. We could hear his last words…

"Oh shit." Before his screams started as canine teeth ripped and pulled off his tender flesh along with muscle tissue, revealing the porcelain bone underneath. One managed to rip a chuck of his neck off and another torn into his stomach, ripping out his intestines before The Queen turned off the image.

"Damn…" Rain swore, even her unfocused eyes could see the horror of Spence's death.

"Is there anything else roaming around we need to know about before we continue on our merry way?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. Do you recall The Hive's earliest creation? The Licker?" I froze.

"Shit…" I groaned, slamming my head into the metal wall of the lab.

"What's a Licker?" Matt asked.

"It's the result of the T-Virus being injected into living tissue." The Red Queen replied.

"It's also a pain in the fucking ass to kill. Where is it?"

"It's already here." Then the sound of glass breaking sent all of us backing away from the door Spence went out of only moments ago. The creature with no eyes and a long spiked tongue was forcing its way towards us; I could feel the hunger washing over it as it continued to break through and it was starving for our flesh.

"The glass is reinforced but it won't hold forever." I take back what I said about Angela having her doppelganger's personality.

"If you knew it was out, why didn't you say anything?" Alice questioned sounding pissed off.

"She was saving it." I replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I didn't think any of you would make it this far…not without infection." The Red Queen replied almost embarrassed by her assumption.

The Licker shifted over to where Brown's axe had made holes into the glass, it's slid its tongue into the hole while moving it back and forth. I sighed.

"It can smell us. Just fucking great." Then it retracted its tongue and started slamming its body into the glass again causing a small spider web of cracks to appear. Alice began punching numbers into the door code activator at a vain attempt to get us out.

"You require the four-digit access code. I can give it to you but you must do something for me…"

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"One of your group is infected…I require her life for the code."

"Are you crazy!? The antivirus is right there on the platform!" Alice shouted.

"Rosa, I have a surprise." I said, everyone turned to look at me while I pulled out the pill package.

"These are the antivirus pills. She doesn't have to die." I replied.

"Where did you get that?" Alice asked.

"Green was responsible for creating the antidote – the woman who just bit Spence? She once told me that she finally managed to create a pill form instead of the regular shot dosage. Here." I informed giving Rain three out of twelve pills available.

"There's only a seventy-five percent chance that it would work. You know that."

"Take a chance for once in your virtual life!" I retorted as the Licker's slams began to break the glass even more.

"You know I can't do that." She almost hissed.

"Rosa!" I shouted, really pissed off.

"Kill her! Kill her now!" The artificial computer screamed.

"She's right. The only way you guys are going to get out of here is if you kill me." Rain replied, making her way down the stairs and kneeling down.

"Are you seriously giving up?" I asked in confusion.

"Rain, get up." Alice pleaded.

"Do it!" Rain said.

"No!" Alice shouted. I slapped Rain who stared up at me in shock with her hazy dark eyes.

"You're pissing me off." I hissed grabbing the axe from Alice's shaking hands. Matt looked speechless.

"Do it! Do it now!" The Queen Bitch shouted but stopped when I slammed the axe into The Bow, shutting her up when the lights flashed off before turning on then the emergency door swung open to reveal a limping Kaplan.

"Kaplan!" I shouted; happily glad to see a familiar and alive face.

"The bitch wouldn't open the door so I had to fry her." He replied. I smirk. Alice and Matt help Rain out of the lab with me following after when the Licker finally broke through.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Kaplan shouted as I helped him slam the door closed before the creature reached us.

"You don't want to know." I replied, smiling as we followed the others.

"Here. Take only one. If you are captured and made into experiments, the virus will not take total control of your body but there is a possibility you could become one of them when you die, same goes for Rain. There's a seventy-five percent chance of it preventing that outcome." I said, letting my four companions take one before Kaplan handed it back to me.

"So this is the antivirus?" Kaplan asked inspecting the small green pill which was only the size of a piece of corn.

"Yes, just in pill form. Spence took the shot version but we still need to get it." I said, after giving him a brief explanation of what had happened after we got separated.

"He did seem like a douche." Kaplan said with a smile and I laughed then I punched him.

"Ouch! Cote, what was that for!?"

"Asshole! I thought you committed suicide and was eaten by zombies! What the fuck do you think!?" I shouted. He stared at me in shock.

"No…I'm too much of a coward to commit suicide." He replied seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"What about you?" Rain asked. I looked taken back since she almost seemed sad.

"Honestly, I tried one but I got really sick so I'm not sure." I replied, thinking back to a trial they forced me to participate in. We were almost to the platform and could see the bloody remains of Spence lying shredded on the ground in eye shot.

"Ears alert, eyes open. Those dogs could be anywhere in this area." I cautioned which earned me four nods in return. We carefully made our way to the Alexia 5000 when Alice and I stopped near the case.

"You three go inside and get the train up and running." Alice said as I handed Kaplan's gun back, he had about six shots enough for the dogs and any straggling residents roaming around.

"I'm going to back her up in case anything's been following us." I said. The three of them quickly but carefully made their way towards the conductor area of the train while I kept in eye out. Alice reached down to grab the closed case when the reanimated Spence reached out towards her with a struggling gasp. Alice took a step back and swiftly slicing his head open with the axe.

"I'm missing you already." She whispered sarcastically, tossing the Corporation wedding ring down next to his corpse.

I fingered my trusted chain in my hands when I heard several low growls come from the entrance way then a loud battle cry. Both Alice and I snapped our eyes to see an infected experiment crush two of the dogs with his enlarged hands as he rushed towards us. Only one thought crossed my mind at that moment.

**They have a fucking Tyrant here!? **

* * *

The long waited chapter four! I can't believe I finally posted it.

I'll probably post all the movies under this story title instead of making a new story for each movie if that makes any sense but if you think it will be easier than let me know.


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**From Aleeya**: This is the long awaited finale of the first movie! Just to let you know, I suck at fighting scenes. Please enjoy!

(**Janel's POV**)

**I can't believe this! I didn't know Cain was dumb enough to allow them to manufacturer a Tyrant here and so close to the city. What was that idiot thinking about!?**

This Tyrant; however, was very unique because of the fact it looked more like a Licker in appearance but possessed the protruding heart and facial deformities of the average Tyrant. It was twice as thick and wide than normal since it was on all fours but when it stood – it had to be at least 9 feet tall. It had glowing yellow eyes that glared into my soul, that's my mind started to cloud in thought – for some reason I felt as if I knew this being from somewhere, some place.

Currently, I was dodging its wide swipes attempting to cut off my head with its sword-like fingers but I also had to keep my eyes on the stray zombies that managed to follow after us. So, after a few minutes, I jumped to where a few of them where but dodged just in time so it killed them for me – saving my energy. Alice was trying to keep the infected dogs away from me and the guys while making sure they didn't get too close to her either.

"Kaplan, you better make sure you have enough bullets!" I shouted, not even looking back. Doing a graceful back flip I managed to dodge another swipe, my chain was doing nothing to damage this creature.

"I know just hurry it up!" He shouted, I heard punches and gunshots behind me. The creature grew out its claws even more, they had to be a foot long by now and it managed to slash into my side, thankfully just ripping the fabric and not my skin.

**Damnit, I actually liked this shirt!**

"Janel, look out!" I heard Matt shout behind me from the 5000.

I looked up just as I was unexpectedly hit on the same side, my body slammed against the metal wall before I slumped on the floor, holding my injured side. I cough a bit, noticing the small droplets of blood on the floor – instantly thinking of my diagnosis as a child. This was the moment I was really cursing myself for not being able to summon my powers out of my own free will though I could feel the warmth and pressure of them beneath the surface of my skin.

The Tyrant tossed me around for a few more seconds; I felt my body weaken with every hit.

"Shit, this sucks. There's no way in hell I'm going to die in this hellhole." I mumbled to myself as I glared at the creatures in front of me.

The Tyrant in front of me seemed frozen which puzzled me since its claw-like hand was inches away from my throat. I blinked staring up at it in shock and confusion.

"- Ja…el." It whispered, the voice sounding eerily familiar.

"That sounds like your name." Alice called from somewhere behind me. Staring into its eyes, I instantly remembered a boy in my neighborhood who was around the same age as me. His parents worked for Umbrella as office workers but they disappeared around the time I met with Giselle and Nathan, then a few months later he disappeared as well. If I was correct, the Corporation led everyone to believe that they quit their jobs for some reason and disappeared.

"Jonathan? Jonathan Andrews?" I whispered, sitting upright. Matt and Alice were firing bullets as Kaplan worked on the train. Rain was trying to assist them as best she could but her eyesight was blurred. The creature…Jonathan stood upright looking at me before turning away before shredding the former residents that was trying to follow us. I was left staring at him, speechless. The entire fight only lasted about four minutes if you could believe that.

"Hurry up!" Rain shouted from the train, the crowd of undead was growing denser by the minute – attracted to the bullets and of course the smell of our blood, namely the three injured; Kaplan, Rain, and myself.

"….Yu go." Was all that was said before he torn into the undead, slicing off heads and slamming their bodies against the metal doors or concrete floors. It was then I remember the Licker that was still out.

"Janel!" Matt and Alice yelled before pulling my frozen body onto the train as soon as the 5000 took off. We were all silent for a minute, collecting our thoughts; Matt was leaning against the wall where the control center was which was where Kaplan sat maintaining control, while Alice, Rain, and I were leaning on the opposite wall.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked Rain after I brushed her off – I hate when people worry about me it made me feel useless and embarrassed.

"Bad." Rain replied with a disgusted frown on her face as she stared down at her wounded hand, it had finally stopped bleeding which was a good thing.

"Yeah, you are looking pretty rough. Still want to get laid?" I joked, leaning against the wall a few feet away from them. Rain made an amusing but sad face and I smirked in return while raising an eyebrow. I started to grow nervous when her dark eyes penetrated my purple eyes as if she could see into my soul. She let out a shaky breath, glancing at all of us before returning to my face, Alice and I had exchanged worried glances when her eyes pulled away from Alice's. I could feel Matt's worried stares at us as he watched on.

"If the time comes….you'll take care of it right." Rain said, pulling out her revolver and holding it out towards me.

"Rain, stop it." I replied, pushing the firearm away.

"You're not going to turn into one of them." Alice denied, shaking her head.

"I don't want to be one of those things – walking around without a soul, killing innocent people," Rain whispered, her eyes were still cloudy, "When the time comes…you'll take care of it." She pushed the gun into my reluctant hands and I stared at the gun with wide eyes. I have never killed a person who wasn't trying to kill me or my friends and never have I killed someone that hasn't already turned. The idea of killing disgusted me.

"..I...but - only _if_ you turn." I answered, cradling the gun gently while resisting the urge to throw it across the room and slap Rain for being so depressed and dramatic.

"Good. That's all I want…" She said, softly. Her head drifted down before her chin touched her chest, it almost appeared as if she was sleeping.

"Rain? …Rain?" Alice whispered repeatedly. I made my way in front of Rain, pointing the gun at her forehead with a slight bend in my elbow. I took several deep breaths while keeping my eyes locked on her paling but beautiful face.

**Please, please let the antivirus work. If another person I care about dies, I will lose my mind. **

Rain's chest appeared to have stopped when I narrowed my eyes in concentration and disbelief.

**She better be sleeping and alive or Umbrella is really going to be in for it.**

I don't know why I am so protective of this woman who I barely know. It was really starting to confuse me.

"Rain?" No reply. I could feel the tension in the room; Matt's arms were uncrossed and positioned as if he was ready to run towards us while Alice moved a few feet back, holding my metallic chain in her apprehensive hands. I swallowed, mentally preparing myself to shoot when a hand shot up and pushed the gun away from her head causing me to jump as my eyes stared at Rain who looked annoyed but slightly amused as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Rain!" Alice cried in happiness while Matt smiled and Kaplan gave a thumbs up.

"I'm not dead yet, I think I'll take that back." She said, taking the gun from my frozen hands as I gasped at her.

"Asno butas! I could kiss you, bitch." I said, placing a hand on her cheek which was starting to regain color and was a bit warm. She stares at me blankly for a few seconds before smirking again.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She questioned to my shock I was frozen in confusion.

…**What did she say?**

Apparently, she decided that she waited too long for my reply so she placed her hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. My eyes were wide as Rain stared back before she pulled away with a smack.

**What the fuck just happened? She kissed me!**

I could mentally hear my inner self calling me a dumbass basically saying "_yeah I think that's what it's called when two people's lips touch each other_".

Then the moment was broken when four long talons slice through the metal of the 5000, cutting Matt's arm badly in the process. He fell backwards while I pushed Rain away and begun firing – missing the creature who had disappeared. I quickly switched weapons with Alice who I knew had no experience with a chain.

"How far are we from the surface?" Rain shouted.

"We have seven levels to go!" Kaplan replied, checking the diagram. Alice and I were looking all around us to find its location when Kaplan shouted, the creature was on the train, it would have been staring directly at Kaplan if it had eyes, he quickly raced into the room just as Matt managed to close the door to the control room but the creature broke it causing it to knock both of the men down roughly.

"Shit!" I shouted, swiftly standing up while twirling my chain before launching it to slam into the Licker's face, pissing it off. Alice tried to shoot the brain but it did little to no damage on the creature. It tried to swipe at both of us, causing me to jump back and Alice to fall on the ground to dodge the attack. I kept swinging at it to keep it away from Alice while she got her head straight.

"Get down!" I heard Matt shout from behind me, without turning around I dropped down onto my stomach while rolling away and I pushed Alice down just as Matt ran passed us pushing a container of metal pipes that the creature, slamming it into the wall before its tongue lashed out at Matt, missing his face by centimeters, he jumped back as the creature's tongue went for Alice, she pinned the tongue down with a pipe before stabbing it with another causing the creature to let out what sounded like a scream or a shout.

"Open it!" Alice shouted, I had no clue what she was talking about until I looked over my shoulder to see Rain slammed her hand on the red button, opening the storage hatch the creature was standing on. The Licker was dragged on the train tracks causing it to catch on fire. After a few seconds, Matt closing the hatch and the Licker's tongue is severed while the burning body is left behind on the tracks.

"I could really use a drink." I sighed after a few minutes of silence. Kaplan had gone back to the controls while Alice was looking over Matt's arm – Rain and I weren't too far away from them.

"Aren't you underage?" Kaplan asked over his shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"By a year! Sure, go head and ruin my fun. You would think after all the crap I've been through I can have a shot of tequila or something." I complained, waving my hand at him, Kaplan shook his head while Alice smiled, Matt raised an eyebrow, and Rain rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Whatever you say, Cote."

"Are you going to treat me?"

"No." All four of the official adults exclaimed at the same time.

"Assholes." I muttered, crossing my arms with a pout, ignoring their laughs.

The Alexia 5000 finally came to a screeching stop on the platform near the final blast doors we needed to go through. Alice helped Rain to walk while Kaplan and Matt helped each other out to walk. I was the lead with Rain's gun in my hands and my chain thrown over my shoulders. We just made it inside the blast doors when the shrill beeping noise of Rain's watch flashed 00:00:00, stating that we had made it back in time before we were trapped in The Hive forever. I shivered at the thought of being stuck underground for the rest of my life with the infected residents and other experiments.

We finally collapsed on the floor as soon as we made it inside of the mansion to catch our breaths that's when the thoughts and emotions started to hit us, the case of the Anti-Virus lay temporarily forgotten between us.

**Five hundred people died, not including my follow experiments. They all had families out here, waiting for them to return…**

The thought made me sick to my stomach and survival guilt started to gnaw at me. I felt the tears start to cloud my eyes but pushed them back. Umbrella was going to pay – I am going to destroy them.

"I failed….I failed all of them." Alice whispered, tears close to pouring down her cheeks.

"No, it's not your fault. The Corporation is to blame of all of this." Matt replied, shaking his head while gripping his wound that was inflicted on his skin. Alice stared at the wound in anger and horror as small vine-like structures were moving underneath his flesh. Her disgust of Umbrella skyrocketed as she looked at all the people surrounding her and the people who could've have also survived if Umbrella didn't create the virus.

"Damn right, those bastards are going too paid for this." Rain commented, a newly lit flame burned behind her eyes. Alice almost smiled because it was a sign that the old Rain was back in action.

"Matt, here. At least take this. Honestly, I'm not sure how it would do with a Licker wound but it's worth a shot." I said, placing the small pill in his hand, he gave a small smile in return.

"Thanks. I'll give it a try." He quickly swallowed the pill.

"How are we going to take them down?" Kaplan questioned.

"I know some people from the Umbrella Resistance… Matt, I believe you know Nathan and Giselle, right?" I asked, his eyes widened as his stared at me in gasped, momentarily forgetting about his wound and I smiled.

**He looks so shocked.**

"Y-you're" He was cut off when the lights suddenly grew bright, we all shielded our eyes at the blinding light when I noticed people in Hazmat suits walking towards us.

"Look out!" I shouted just as Kaplan was grabbed from behind, he desperately tried to fight them off of him when one of the soldiers knocked him out. Alice and Rain were throwing punches at the men trying to grab them. I started shooting the ones closet to me, giving them superficial wounds that only disabled or discouraged them from trying to grab me. Rain was quickly knocked out because of her weakened state but I could tell she landed a few bruises on a couple of the men that took her away. I heard Alice put up a fight behind me and flinched when she started to shout all our names.

"Rain!" I shouted, my anger only doubled when I saw _him_, dressed in an expensive black suit, half of his face covered in a doctor's mask and latex gloves.

"Cain! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, managing to break out a few of the soldiers grasp. I was long out of bullets so I swiftly grabbed the loose chain around my neck, flicking my wrist to fling it in his direction when I felt something pierce the flesh near my collarbone, my body instantly froze as the cold liquid quickly spread through my bloodstream. I collapsed in a soldier's arms, panting as I gripped my chest that felt as if it was pulsing and about to rupture at the same time. I gasped in pain and gripped harder, I wanted to rip my heart out because I was in so much pain.

"Janel, I'm glad you survived. You are my most prized possession after all." Cain said, running his disgusting fingers through my hair.

"A paralysis drug?" I whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, the same base that was used to put the Licker to sleep but I made it just for you." Isaacs commented, somewhere behind me. I vaguely heard Matt shout my name before his voice disappeared completely. Alice sounded pissed off behind me but her voice faded.

"And the Tyrant. Jonathan…you took him… and killed his family." I said, my voice was becoming soft and breathless. I knew they would not kill us - not yet.

"Yes, I did. His parents were going to expose everything so I had to deal with them accordingly." Cain answered, putting both of his hands behind is back.

"You bastard!" I managed to shout but the soldier pulled me away as if I could actually move.

"You need to calm yourself, Janel. Your body is already weak from the drug given to you before all this started and the paralysis drug." Cain said, staring down at me coldly. I couldn't answer right away because I was hit with another painful tug on my heart.

**Is this what it feels to have a heart attack and a stroke at the same time?**

"Sir? What do you want to do?" Isaacs asked.

"Reopen the Hive." Cain commanded.

"No! They'll escape!" I protested, pushing my body towards him though I was uncoordinated and still in the grasp of the soldier. I collapsed again in the man's arms.

"Cain, listen to me! Damnit!" I shouted, trying to get him to listen to me for once.

"Sir? What about her and the others?" Isaacs asked, glancing at Alice and I who were still in the room.

**Don't talk about me like I'm not here.**

"I want a series of blood tests and close observation. Place Janel in the Chamber and wait for farther instructions." Cain answered. I looked Cain dead in the eyes which were pulsing with anger.

"You're all going to _die_." I stated firmly. I felt weightless as my vision blurred white at the edges before darkness completely took over and my eyes closed as the drug took over. The last thing I heard was Cain saying...

"I want to know what went on down there."

* * *

**From Aleeya**: Janel's last line was almost a direct quote from The Red Queen when they were in her chamber for the first time, hinting Cain's appending death and Umbrella's hopeful downfall. Just a little foreshadowing. The quickness of the Apocalypse will be determined by the number of reviews I get, so please review, I would like **at least six reviews**! Apocalypse will mainly focus on Janel and her group of survivors though I will include Alice and the others at times as well from different point of views. The latest it will be posted is the last week of May but reviews help me update, I'm working on the first part now actually.

Thank you to those of you that have stuck by me and my procrastinating ways. You know who you are. I really appreciate it!

_Asno butas_ is Filipino for A**ho*e if anyone wanted to know, I got it from Google, haha.

Apocalypse will be posted under the name **LGOWAB - Dead Reign**. Unless anyone can come up with a better title. I'm debating if I should add another person to the love mix but I'm undecided.


	7. Note

Hello Readers of LGOWAB,

I forgot to mention that the Apocalypse version is an another story (and so will the other movie adaptations). The first part only has six parts and I'm not sure how many parts the second would have probably one less or a few more depending on how long the chapters are. I just go with the flow of things. Thank you to those who have supported me and continue to support this story, yall are the reason I keep going with this story. I'm glad I'm living to your expectations even though a few people have a problem with my writing style and what not. But it's fine, we all have different styles we like more so no biggie.

~ Love Aleeya


End file.
